<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sei mein Licht. by hemisphaeric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680773">Sei mein Licht.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemisphaeric/pseuds/hemisphaeric'>hemisphaeric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love - Building on Fire. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, I'm a slut for, M/M, mirko taking care of martín</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemisphaeric/pseuds/hemisphaeric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Mirko was lying on the big bed, naked, hugging another man whose face Martín could not see. Yet he could see how happy they were, joking around and smiling, comfortable in their shared intimacy. He could only scream."</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Helsinki | Mirko Dragic/Palermo | Martín Berrote</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love - Building on Fire. [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sei mein Licht.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is angsty but I promise I have more fluff coming.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Martín was walking through the long halls of the monastery alone, looking for a book he knew he had left in one of the rooms. He had already checked every single one of them yet there was no trace of the little blue thing he was trying to get his hands on. It was a book of poetry he loved so much, he knew it was there somewhere, it had to be.<br/>
Then all of a sudden he heard voices, whispered words coming from the big double bedroom on his left. He startled, scared at the idea of an intruder coming right in the place he considered to be the safest one in the world.<br/>
The voices became louder and louder and his hair spiked up at the back of his neck. He approached the door but saw nobody inside, so he took a deep breath and stepped in with a jump, ready to attack whoever he may have found there.<br/>
The scene that presented in front of his eyes was not something he thought he would have seen. Ever. Mirko was lying on the big bed, naked, hugging another man whose face Martín could not see. Yet he could see how happy they were, joking around and smiling, comfortable in their shared intimacy. He could only scream.</p><p>Martín woke up abruptly, his throat dry, sweat and tears mixing on his face. He was a trembling mess, tangled up in the bedsheets. He tried to break free from the viciously damp cotton caging his body but he failed, his heart racing in his chest. He reached out for Mirko but found the other side of the bed empty and already cold. He panicked. <em>‘Oh god he left me’</em><br/>
He sat up in bed trembling and hugging his knees tight to his chest, tears running silently down his cheeks and onto his legs as the images from his dream ran through his brain. The shock and pain insinuated themselves in his psyche, he couldn’t think, he could barely breathe.  </p><p>The room was closing down on him, threatening to suffocate him completely. He managed to stand up as the walls spun around him, he wanted to get in the shower, he felt so terribly cold, it was biting at his insides and making him shiver uncontrollably. He couldn’t even reach the bathroom as his trembling legs couldn’t keep him up anymore, he collapsed pathetically, landing half on the soft armchair in the corner. He grabbed onto it, failing miserably in keeping himself off the hard floor. </p><p>Martín heard distant noises, footsteps, before the bedroom door opened.<br/>
“Good morning mi amor I…” </p><p>
  <em>’Mirko’</em>
</p><p>Something fell on the floor and in a second Mirko was on him, warm and alive and oh so soft.<br/>
“<em>Gatito</em>, what happened?” he hugged him close to his chest, his body warming Martín up, reassuring him.<br/>
Martín grabbed onto his arm, he wanted to be sure Mirko was real, to make sure he wasn’t just dreaming again. “You’re here”<br/>
“Of course I am, I went out just to get breakfast”<br/>
“I thought you left” he melted under Mirko’s touch and he started sobbing loudly, holding on tight to his back, trying to crawl as close as possible.<br/>
Mirko shushed him softly, cradling the back of his head close to place a little kiss on his temple.<br/>
“I’m so cold Mirko”<br/>
In a second, he was pulling Martín into a big, comfortable hoodie and helping him to stand up. “Let’s get back to bed, okay?” he could only nod and allow to be led under the soft duvet, Mirko’s body shielding him from his own nightmares. </p><p>Martín came out of the bedroom late in the afternoon, still wearing Mirko’s hoodie, the sleeves almost covering his hands completely. His stomach grumbled as a delicious smell hit his nostrils and he was drawn to the kitchen where, as expected, Mirko was cooking. He stood there, leaning against the doorframe to observe how focused the other man was as he spiced up the food while humming softly.<br/>
When Mirko lifted his head and noticed Martín, a big smile curled up his lips, his gaze immediately turning soft. He shamelessly checked Martín out, nodding appreciatively at the sight in front of him.<br/>
“Hey there, liking what you see?”<br/>
“You look… small,” Mirko moved closer to him and put his hands on Martín cheeks, “and you look cute in this”<br/>
Martín stared at him, his mouth hanging open, shocked. “Piss off, I’m not <em>cute</em>” he tried to push the other man away but Mirko grinned and placed a soft kiss on his lips.<br/>
“Of course you are”<br/>
“I’m sorry for this morning I,” Martín swallowed and shook his head lightly, “I woke up alone and I guess I just panicked”<br/>
“A nightmare?”<br/>
Martín nodded and hugged Mirko back, his face resting comfortably in the crook of his neck, revelling in the familiarity of his scent, the comfort he had grown so used to get from Mirko. He loved how they fit perfectly against each other, how Mirko aways hugged him tightly and made him feel protected and loved. He even loved how his beard tickled his face or his neck.<br/>
God Martín loved Mirko so much it sometimes hurt.<br/>
“I won’t leave so early in the morning again”<br/>
“Oh no but you don’t have to stop doing things you like just because of me I can…” Helsi cut him off, his index finger on Martín’s lips. “You stop worrying about that, it just means I’ll have to wake you up before leaving”<br/>
Martín smiled again, how could Mirko always make everything so easy?<br/>
“So, be prepared to wake up early, mi amor.”<br/>
“Uh please don’t wake me up at 6 just to go get breakfast, that’s not the proper time to,” he raised his shoulders and shook his head, “I don’t know, exist?”<br/>
“Is 7am better then?” Mirko laughed cheerfully at the horror painted on Martín’s face, then proceeded to guide him in front of the stove. He took a spoonful of a steaming soup which contained, from what Martín could make out, beans and some meat. He blew on it a couple of times before offering it to Martín to taste.<br/>
“My god this is delicious and I’m starving.”</p><p>Life hadn’t always been kind to him, yet as they lay together comfortably on the couch after dinner, his head on Mirko’s chest, Martín realised that, as long as he could stay with Mirko and feel his strong hands moving under his hoodie to massage his tense back in the evenings, he could endure any kind of pain the days might bring.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>